


You don't like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Lucas and Max + hot chocolate = Sass





	You don't like marshmallows in your hot chocolate?

"Of course I've had hot chocolate before, what do you think I am, a heathen?"

"No, I just didn't know if you did that. In California."

"Well, we do. Where's the marshmallows?"

"I don't like marshmallows on my hot chocolate."

"What do you mean you don't like marshmallows? Next are you going to tell me you don't like Star Wars?"

"I don't like them on my hot chocolate. Or whipped cream either."

"Do you despise everything that is good and pure in this world?"

Lucas rolled his eye and fetched a bag of mini marshmallows from the pantry and whipped cream from the fridge. "Here. You happy?"

"Completely." Max poured an obscene amount into her mug.

Lucas made a gagging sound. 

As she put the can of whipped cream away, Lucas stuck his finger in the fluffy white mound and licked off the whipped cream.

"Hey!"

He grinned.

"I thought you said you didn't like it!"

"I said I didn't like it on my hot chocolate, not that I didn't like it."

He snagged another finger full before she yanked the mug away.

"Lucas, so help me, I will stab you with my candy cane."

"You couldn't if you tried."

"Wanna bet?" Max set down her mug.

Lucas' grin faded and he fled. 

She chased him all over his house before finally catching him in the living room and tackling him onto the couch, tickling him mercilessly. 

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!"

She sat on his stomach. "No more stealing."

"No more stealing."

"Ok." She climbed off him.

Their hot chocolate was cold. Lucas complained loudly until Max decided to make him stop talking by kissing him.


End file.
